I Blew Up the Moon
by Zorra99
Summary: Blossom has wanted a time to relax. No screaming, no fighting, anything at all. But just when she thought she'll relax, something happens. What the FBI ! What just happened !


**Hey guys ! This is my first one-shot. So please like it. I don't own anything. Bree and Blaine are my OC's . Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Blossom's POV**_

" Sigh. I finally have time to relax. Buttercup's in soccer practice, Bubbles has sewing club, and Bree's in her room" I lay on my bed hearing soft music.

I'm wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a phoenix in gold, skinny jeans, and white converse , with a pink head band on my head."Can anything go wrong ?"

BANG !

"OH COME ON !" I yelled at no one in particular. I ran out of my room trying to find out what had happened. It sounds like it came from Bree's room ! I ran down the hallway into Bree's room just to find something that I didn't expect.

"Hey Blossom ~" Bree said nervously. My eyes widen just to find her room covered in ash and machine parts. All of her body and face was covered in ash. Her clothes was almost ripped apart and her hair was up.

" What did you do this time ?" I crossed my arms in a serious way. She just rubbed the back of her head smiling nervously.

I sighed, " Just go take a shower first I'll call the others".

She nodded and left the room.

I got my smartphone and called the others telling them to get here. I pinched the bridge of my nose "Just one day, that's all I want"

**20 Minutes later**

"What happened! There's an emergency ?!" Bubbles ran in the house worried followed by Buttercup. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue blouse, dark blue skirt, baby blue shoes, and her hair in a side braid. Buttercup was wearing a lime green shirt, soccer shorts, green soccer sneakers, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"No, just another of Bree's plans" I looked at Bree. Bree changed her clothes and wore beige shorts that reached a little over her knees, purple blouse, black glasses, and her hair in a messy bun.

"What -"

"What happened?! We were in the strip club when you gave us the text" Brick rushed in the room , interrupting Buttercup. Then Butch and Boomer walked in.

Brick was wearing a red t shirt with a dragon in black, jeans, red nikes,and red beanie . Butch was wearing a black no sleeve shirt with the word "Dude" in green bold letters, beige shorts, green beat headphones, and green sneakers. Boomer was wearing a white shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it, jeans and blue sneakers. Blaine was wearing a purple plaid shirt buttoned, black jeans, a purple beanie, and purple jordans.

"You guys went to a strip club?" Buttercup asked with a tick mark.

"Not really. Why? Are you jealous Butter babe?" Butch responded putting his arm around her.

"No" she brushed his arm off.

"Anyway what happened?" everyone nodded.

"I don't know why don't you ask Bree?" I looked at Bree for an explanation, so did everyone else.

"Well~" Bree rubbed the back of her head. She has been doing that more often.

"Tell us Bree, please?" Bubbles gave the puppy dog eyes.

"OK OK ! Stop pressuring me !" finally she's gonna give in.

"Well ~ I may have accidentally blew the moon up" she played with her fingers.

It took us a minute to process what she had said.

"WHAT?!" we all said. I can't believe she did that ! How?!

"How did you manage to blow up the moon?!" I yelled.

"I build a super laser from my room and just pointed it at the sky"

"Where did you even get the idea to blow the moon up?!" Boomer asked.

"Brick"

Everyone froze like a statue. We all then looked at Brick.

"What ! No I didn't you're lying" Brick pointed at Bree.

"No I didn't ! You said that I couldn't do anything impossible. And I said that I could blow up the moon when I wanted to. You said I couldn't and we made a bet. If I were able to blow up the moon you would have to run through the streets with only your boxers,and you had to pay me $50 bucks. And if I were to lose I would have to take a picture of Blossom taking a shower naked, and that I had to kiss Josh from school." Bree said fast.

I blushed super red after hearing that Brick wanted a picture of me naked. What a pervert !

Blaine was cracking his knuckles giving a death glare to Brick. WE all know that Blaine has feelings for Bree. But of course Bree is so oblivious.

"Now pay up " Bree held out her hand.

"No I'm not paying you !"

"But you lost the bet !"

"It doesn't matter! You blew up the moon ! You're gonna get caught !"

"No I -"

"Actually Brick has point" Bubbles said " You can be taken away "

"There's no way they're gonna find me " Bree sat down and turned on the tv.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Open up ! It's the FBI !" they kept knocking harder and harder.

Everyone froze. What now ?! I have to think of something !

"Bree ! Hide !" I commanded Bree. She nodded and ran out the living room and went down to the basement.

"What now guys ?" Butch asked with little worry.

"I say we beat the crap out of them " Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"No Buttercup. They're the FBI." I told Buttercup.

"Let's just open the door" Boomer said and opened the door.

"What ! No ~" Brick said but was face to face with the FBI "Oh hello officers. How can we help you?"

Three FBI officers walked in the room looking around "We had gotten a report of seeing a laser being shot to the sky"

"Oh no, nothing really happened, just people are getting drunk or something" Boomer smiled nervously.

"Alright, well do you mind if we get a quick look around" one officer asked looking around.

"Actually, we- " they ignored me and looked around. Oh how nice people they are.

**Five minutes later**

"Well everything looks normal" the officer said "We'll leave now"

They were just about to leave when Bree walked in the room. Oh come on ! They were just about to leave !

"And who might you be ?" one officer asked.

"I'm Bree" she saluted.

"This is our sister" Buttercup said grabbing Bree.

"Alright well, have a nice day" they all left and closed the door. Once they were out we all took a huge breath.

"Just what were you thinking coming up here ?!" Butch grabbed Buttercup shaked Bree back and forth fast.

" I thought they left already" Bree responded still being shaked. Buttercup stopped and Bree fell on the floor.

"Great now that that's done, what do we do about the moon ?" Butch asked crossing his arms. It was 6:59 p.m. and the sun was beginning to set down. We all began to think and think, but we couldn't come up with something.

"How about we make a moon?" Bubbles said.

"That's impossible Bubbles" I said.

"But not impossible for me. If I can blow up the moon. Then I can create the moon." Bree jumped on the sofa and pointed at the cieling.

Great another invention. Just what I needed.

"Wait a minute" Blaine said "What makes you so sure that you blew up the moon?" Now that I think about it, he's right. Why couldn't I think about that. Probably because Brick wants a picture of me naked. Why am I even thinking about that?! I shook my head trying to get it out of my mind.

"Hey you OK , Bloss?" Brick asked worried about me. I blushed "Yea, I'm okay."

"Well, I heard a BANG in the sky and I thought it was the moon" Bree said.

"It's night so let's go check" Buttercup said and we all walked out to our porch.

Just when we got outside the moon was up looking so beautifully. There wasn't even a single peice missing.

"Didn't you just say you blew the moon up?" Butch raised and eyebrow.

"I thought I did" Bree said confused.

"Well if you didn't blow up the moon, then what did blow up ?" Boomer thought. We all looked at the sky taking in the amazing view.

Meanwhile Somewhere in Space

**_No One's POV_**

"Hahaha" an evil blue alien laughed "With this comet I'm on I'll destroy the earth !"

"Nothing can stop me now !" the alien chuckled.

Just then a white light had appeared. The alien looked at it curious. "What is that? And why is it coming straight at me ?! AAAAAHHHHH" the blue alien screamed like a girl.

**BANG!**

* * *

**That's a wrap ! I hope you liked it ! Please comment !**


End file.
